The present invention relates to a product comprising a solid, transparent and optionally colored cosmetic composition which comprises at least one odorous substance (such as, for example, fragrances and/or aromas), which can be used to scent, for example, at least one cosmetic substrate, including, for example, cosmetic substrates chosen from human skin, keratinous substances, scalps, and lips, and which comprises a liquid fatty phase gelled by a specific polymer. The product can be provided in various forms such as, for example, cast products and sticks. The use of the product, which can include for example, cosmetic uses, includes the application of the composition, which can result in a controlled and/or enhanced persistence of the at least one odorous substance.
A fragrance can be a combination of various odorous substances which evaporate at different rates and/or during different periods. Fragrance can exhibit what is known as a xe2x80x9ctop note,xe2x80x9d which is the odour which first diffuses when the fragrance is applied or when the receptacle comprising it is opened, a xe2x80x9cheart notexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbody note,xe2x80x9d which corresponds to the complete fragrance (emission for several hours after the xe2x80x9ctop notexe2x80x9d), and a xe2x80x9cbase note,xe2x80x9d which is the most persistent odour (emission for several hours after the xe2x80x9cheart notexe2x80x9d). The persistence of the base note corresponds to the persistence of the fragrance.
From time immemorial, human beings have attempted to wear perfume and to scent the objects which surround them or the places in which they are found, both to mask strong and/or unpleasant smells and to give a pleasant smell.
Fragrance can be incorporated in a number of products and compositions, such as, for example, cosmetic and dermatological products and compositions. However, depending upon the nature of the products or compositions, it can be difficult to incorporate a fragrance and it can be difficult to retain the desired olfactory effects.
There exist scenting products intended to scent at least one of the skin and the hair. Scenting products are typically presented in the form of a liquid, the fragrance of which is dissolved with alcohol (ethanol, for example). Alcohol-free solid fragrances, presented in the form of, for example, dishes, can offer the consumer a new way of wearing perfume with advantages such as, for example, being less irritating and being nonflammable in comparison to alcohol based products. Other advantages of the solid form can include the ability to apply scent at a specific location, which a spray does not always make possible, and to prevent possible splashing of the fragrance.
The scenting xe2x80x9csolidsxe2x80x9d include anhydrous forms, rich in xe2x80x9cfatty substancesxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cscenting balmxe2x80x9d) that can help in providing good solubility to the fragrances, and forms rich in powder, such as compressed powders similar to the compact powders used in make-up. These solid forms can be opaque, because, for example, they are prepared with waxes with a crystal lattice that introduces a degree of opaqueness or they comprise nontransparent powders.
Transparency or translucency can be a desired and valued effect and can correspond to trends in other sectors, such as textiles or design. The phenomenon of transparency can also make possible incorporation inside the solid of objects which are visible to the naked eye, such as particulate components (for example, immiscible components such as glitter, granules, spheres, and the like). Transparent products can be superimposed on colored xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d make-up products, such as, for example lipsticks, without modifying the original color thereof in order to, for example, convey a pleasant smell to the lips.
There is a need for scenting products, including, for example, cosmetic products, which do not exhibit one or more of above-identified and/or other disadvantages. For example, there is a need for transparent and optionally colored scenting products, for giving the consumer a new visual image of a scented composition, which can enhance the persistence of the fragrance on, for example, a surface or object, such as keratinous substances, without this fragrance decomposing, including, for example, decomposing on contact with other constituents of the composition. The surface or object, such as keratinous substances, to which such a composition may be applied include, for example, the skin, the lips, the superficial body growths, and keratinous substances.
To meet these and/or other needs, it is, however, difficult to prepare a solid composition (that is, a composition that does not flow under its own weight) comprising a high concentration of at least one odorous substance (such as, for example, a fragrance and/or an aroma) without affecting the transparency of the solid composition, since the incorporation of a fairly large amount of at least one odorous substance can result in an opaque product.
Surprisingly, the inventor has discovered that specific polymers can make it possible to gel oils and to obtain cosmetic products comprising transparent solids, and to incorporate high levels of at least one odorous substance without harming the transparency of the product. The polymer may be chosen from at least one polymer comprising a polymer backbone having repeating units with heteroatoms and at least one of a pendant fatty chain and an end fatty chain, and at least one polyamide comprising a polymer backbone having amide repeat units and optionally at least one of a pendant fatty chain and an end fatty chain.
One embodiment of the present invention is a product, for example a scenting product, comprising a transparent, anhydrous, solid cosmetic composition comprising a physiologically acceptable medium, where the physiologically acceptable medium comprises at least one odorous substance in an amount of at least 2% by weight with respect to a total weight of the composition; and a liquid fatty phase comprising at least one polymer, where the at least one polymer has a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 1,000 to 30,000, and comprises a) a polymer backbone comprising hydrocarbonaceous repeat units comprising at least one heteroatom and b) at least one fatty chain chosen from pendant and end fatty chains, where the at least one fatty chain is optionally functionalised; comprises from 12 to 120 carbon atoms; and is bonded to at least one of the hydrocarbonaceous repeat units.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a product, for example a scenting product, comprising a transparent, anhydrous, solid cosmetic composition comprising a physiologically acceptable medium, where the physiologically acceptable medium comprises at least one odorous substance in an amount of at least 2% by weight; and a liquid fatty phase comprising at least one polyamide, wherein the at least one polyamide has a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 1,000 to 30,000, and comprises a) a polymer backbone comprising amide repeat units and b) optionally at least one fatty chain chosen from pendant and end fatty chains, wherein the at least one fatty chain is optionally functionalised; comprises from 12 to 120 carbon atoms; and is bonded to at least one of the amide units.
According to certain embodiments, the amount of the at least one odorous substance in the composition of the invention can range from 2 to 15%, for example from 3 to 12%, such as, for further example, from 4 to 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The term xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable mediumxe2x80x9d is understood to mean, in the composition of the invention, a nontoxic medium capable of being applied to at least one of the skin (such as, for example, the inside of the eyelids), the lips, the nails, and the hair of human beings.
The term xe2x80x9csolid compositionxe2x80x9d is understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, any malleable or nonmalleable composition which does not flow under its own weight and exhibits a hardness with a strength ranging from 5 to 600 g (gram), for example from 10 to 450 g, such as, for further example, from 50 to 450 g. This hardness can be measured according to a method of penetration of a probe into the composition, for example by using a texture analyzer (for example, TA-XT2 from Rhexc3x3) equipped with a stainless steel cylinder with a height of 2.5 cm and a diameter of 2 mm. The hardness measurement is carried out at approximately 20xc2x0 C. at a center of 5 samples of the composition. The cylinder is introduced into each sample at a pre-rate of 2 mm/s, then at a rate of 1 mm/s and finally at a post rate of 2 mm/s, the total displacement being 2 mm. The area of the sample under test is at least ten times greater than the diameter of the probe, and its thickness is at least 1 cm. The value recorded of the hardness is that of the maximum peak measured according to this method.
According to certain embodiments, the product of the invention can be applied directly to a substrate, that is to say it does not necessarily need to be wetted in order to be applied to the substrate such as, for example, the skin. The term xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d is understood to mean, for the product according to the present invention, any surface on which a topical application can be carried out, including, for example, cosmetic substrates, which include, for example, skin, keratinous fibers, such as for example eyelashes and hair, the scalp, and mucous membranes, such as, for example, lips.
According to certain embodiments, the composition according to the invention can be a transparent composition. The term xe2x80x9ctransparent compositionxe2x80x9d is understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, a transparent to translucent composition, that is to say such that it has a turbidity value of less than 800 NTU, for example less than 600 NTU. NTUs (Nephelometric Turbidity Units) are the units for the measurement of turbidity of a composition. The turbidity measurement is carried out, for example, with a model 2100P turbidimeter from Hach Compagny, the tubes used for the measurement being referenced AR397A cat 24347-06. The measurements are carried out at ambient temperature (from 20xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0C.). The value of the turbidity depends on the transparency of the product and also on its color, if it comprises a colorant. Thus, a blue transparent composition can have a turbidity value ranging up to 750 NTU, whereas a red transparent composition can have a turbidity value ranging up to 200 NTU.
The at least one polymer used in the compositions according to the invention can make it possible to obtain a solid composition that is at least one of malleable and nonmalleable, having a strength and a stiffness which are satisfactory for leaving a layer on the skin (or other substrate, such as, for example, a cosmetic substrate) satisfactory for application of the at least one odorous substance. According to certain embodiments, the product of the invention can be provided in the form of at least one of a transparent stick and a transparent cast product in at least one of a dish and a pot.
The term xe2x80x9codorous substance,xe2x80x9d as used in the present application, is understood to mean any fragrance and/or any aroma capable of giving off an odour.
The term xe2x80x9cliquid fatty phasexe2x80x9d is understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, a fatty phase, liquid at ambient temperature (approximately 25xc2x0 C.) and an atmospheric pressure (approximately 760 mm of Hg), comprising at least one fatty substance which is liquid at ambient temperature, also known as oils, and which, if there is more than one fatty substance, are compatible with one another.
The liquid fatty phase can be structured by the at least one polymer and this structure (or gelling) of the liquid fatty phase can be varied according to the nature of the at least one polymer used. This structuring (or gelling) of the liquid fatty phase can make possible, for example, a controlled release of the at least one odorous substance (for example, the at least one fragrance), such that the release occurs at least one of during the application to the substrate (such as, for example, the skin) and in a prolonged way over time. The composition of the invention can promote good persistence of the at least one odorous substance, such that the smell of the at least one odorous substance persists for a longer period of time than in the absence of the liquid fatty phase.
According to certain embodiments, the present invention comprises a method of controlling a persistence of at least one odorous substance on a cosmetic substrate comprising incorporating the at least one odorous substance in a cosmetic composition comprising a physiologically acceptable medium comprising at least one polymer in an amount effective for controlling the persistence of the at least one odorous substance, where the at least one polymer has a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 1,000 to 30,000; and comprises a) a polymer backbone comprising hydrocarbonaceous repeat units comprising at least one heteroatom and b) at least one fatty chain chosen from pendant and end fatty chains, where the fatty chains are optionally functionalised, comprise from 12 to 120 carbon atoms, and are bonded to the hydrocarbonaceous repeat units. The composition can be, for example, a cosmetic composition. The method may further comprise applying the composition to a substrate, such as, for example, a cosmetic substrate.
According to certain embodiments, the present invention comprises a method of controlling a persistence of at least one odorous substance on a cosmetic substrate comprising incorporating the at least one odorous substance in a cosmetic composition comprising a physiologically acceptable medium comprising at least one polyamide in an amount effective for controlling the persistence of the at least one odorous substance, where the at least one polyamide has a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 1,000 to 30,000, and comprises a) a polymer backbone comprising amide repeat units and b) optionally at least one fatty chain chosen from pendant and end fatty chains, where the pendant and end fatty chains are optionally functionalized pendant, comprise from 12 to 120 carbon atoms which, and are bonded to the amide units. The composition can be, for example, a cosmetic composition. The method may further comprise applying the composition to a substrate, such as, for example, a cosmetic substrate.
The term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d is understood to mean with respect to the at least one polymer and the at least one polyamide, in practice, an amount of at least 2%, for example at least 3%, such as, as further example, more than 4%, by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition. The amount of the at least one odorous substance can range, for example, from 2 to 15% by weight, such as, for example, from 3 to 12% by weight, and, as a further example, from 4 to 10%, by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
According to certain embodiments, the structuring polymer of the composition of the invention can be a solid which is nondeformable at ambient temperature (25xc2x0 C.). It can be capable of structuring the composition without rendering it opaque.
The term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d is understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, a compound having at least two repeat units.
The term xe2x80x9cfunctionalized chainsxe2x80x9d is understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, an alkyl chain comprising at least one group chosen from functional and reactive groups, for example, at least one group chosen from hydroxyl, ether, oxyalkylene, polyoxyalkylene, carboxyl, amine, halogen, such as fluorinated, and perfluorinated, ester, siloxane, and polysiloxane groups. In addition, it is understood that the hydrogen atoms of at least one fatty chain optionally can be at least partially substituted by at least one fluorine atom. The fatty chains can comprise from 12 to 120 carbon atoms, for example from 12 to 68 carbon atoms.
The terms xe2x80x9chydrocarbonaceous repeat unitsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydrocarbonaceous repeating unitsxe2x80x9d are understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, a unit comprising from 2 to 80 carbon atoms, for example from 2 to 60 carbon atoms, carrying hydrogen atoms and optionally oxygen atoms, which can be linear, branched or cyclic and can be saturated or unsaturated. In addition, these units each can comprise at least one nonpendant heteroatom in the polymer backbone. These heteroatoms can be chosen from nitrogen, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms, optionally in combination with at least one oxygen atom. The units can additionally comprise a polar group of the carbonyl type.
These units with a heteroatom can be chosen from, for example, amide units which form a backbone of the polyamide type or carbamate and/or urea units which form a polyurethane, polyurea and/or polyurea-urethane backbone. According to certain embodiments, these units are chosen from amide units.
According to certain embodiments, the fatty chain can be bonded directly to at least one heteroatom of the polymer backbone.
According to certain embodiments, the polymer optionally can comprise at least one unit, chosen from silicone and oxyalkylenated units, between the hydrocarbonaceous units.
According to certain embodiments, the polymer of the composition of the present invention can comprise the at least one fatty chain in an amount ranging from 40 to 98%, for example from 50 to 95%, of fatty chains with respect to the total number of units with a heteroatom and the at least one fatty chain. The nature and the proportion of the units with a heteroatom can depend on the nature of the liquid fatty phase and can be, for example, similar to the nature of the fatty phase. Thus, without intending to be bound by theory, the more the units with a heteroatom increase in polarity and in proportion in the polymer, which corresponds to the presence of several heteroatoms, the greater the affinity of the polymer for polar oils. On the other hand, the more the units with a heteroatom decrease in polarity, indeed even become nonpolar, or in proportion, the greater the affinity of the polymer for nonpolar oils.
According to certain embodiments, the composition of the present invention does not comprise silicon resin, with siloxysilicate units, or trimethylated silica, in order to, for example, retain comfort properties of the composition.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the structuring polymer is a polyamide optionally comprising at least one optionally functionalized fatty chain chosen from pendant and end chains. When they are present, the pendant fatty chains can be bonded to at least one of the nitrogen atom of the amide units. The fatty chains of this polyamide can be present in an amount ranging from 40 to 98% of the total number of the amide units and of the fatty chains, for example from 50 to 95%.
Mention may be made, as structuring polymers which can be used in the composition of the invention, of branched polyamides with at least one of pendant and end fatty chains having from 12 to 120 carbon atoms, for example from 12 to 68 carbon atoms, the end fatty chains being bonded to the polyamide backbone via ester groups. These polymers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,657 assigned to Union Camp, the description of polymers therein being specifically incorporated by reference. The polymers can be chosen from those according to the following formula (I): 
where n denotes a whole number of amide units, with the proviso that the polymer of formula (I) comprises ester groups in an amount ranging from 10 to 50% of a total number of ester and amide groups; each R1 is, independently, chosen from alkyl and alkenyl groups comprising at least 4 carbon atoms; each R2 is, independently, chosen from C4 to C42 hydrocarbonaceous groups, with the proviso that at least 50% of the R2 groups are chosen from C30 to C42 hydrocarbonaceous group; each R3 is, independently, chosen from organic groups comprising at least 2 carbon atoms, at least one hydrogen atom, and optionally at least one atom chosen from oxygen and nitrogen atoms; and each R4 is, independently, chosen from a hydrogen atom, C1 to C10 alkyl groups, and a direct bond to one of R3 and another R4 such that the nitrogen atom to which both R3 and R4 are bonded forms part of a heterocyclic structure defined by R4xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R3, with the proviso that at least 50% of the R4 groups are chosen from a hydrogen atom.
According to certain embodiments, the ester groups of the formula (I), which can form part of at least one of the end and pendant fatty chains within the meaning of the present invention, can be present in an amount ranging from 15 to 40% of the total number of the ester and amide groups, for example from 20 to 35%. According to certain embodiments, n can represent an integer ranging from 1 to 5. R1 can be chosen from C12 to C22 alkyl groups, for example from C16 to C22 alkyl groups. R2 can be chosen from C10 to C42 hydrocarbonaceous groups (for example alkylene groups) having a structure of one of a polymerized fatty acid and a dimerized fatty acid, the carboxylic acid groups of which have been removed (these groups being used for formation of the amide). According to certain embodiments, at least 50%, for example at least 75%, of the R2 groups are chosen from groups having from 30 to 42 carbon atoms. The other R2 groups can be chosen from C4 to C19 groups, for example, C4 to C12, hydrogenated groups. According to certain embodiments, R3 can be chosen from C2 to C36 hydrocarbonaceous groups, polyoxyalkylenated groups, and a hydrogen atom. For example, R3 can be chosen from C2 to C12 hydrocarbonaceous groups. The hydrocarbonaceous groups can be chosen from linear, cyclic, and branched and saturated and unsaturated groups. The alkyl and alkylene groups can be chosen from linear and branched and saturated and unsaturated groups.
According to certain embodiments, the polymer of the composition of the present invention can comprise a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 2,000 to 20,000, for example from 2,000 to 10,000.
According to certain embodiments of the present invention, the structuring of the liquid fatty phase can be obtained using at least one polymer, for example at least one polymer chosen from formula (I). The polymers of formula (I) are generally provided in the form of mixtures of polymers, and these mixtures can be used according to certain embodiments. These mixtures may additionally comprise, among other things, a synthesis product corresponding to a compound of formula (I) where n has the value 0, that is to say a diester, and these mixtures can be used according to certain embodiments.
Mention may be made, by way of example of polymers which can be used in the composition according to the present invention, of the commercial products made and/or sold by Bush Boake Allen under the names UNICLEAR 80 and UNICLEAR 100. They are sold respectively in the form of an 80% (as active material) gel in a mineral oil and a 100% (as active material) gel. They have a softening point of from 88 to 94xc2x0 C. These commercial products are copolymers of a C36 diacid condensed with ethylenediamine, which copolymers are esterified with one of cetylstearyl alcohol and stearyl alcohol, with an average molecular mass ranging approximately from 4,000 to 6,000.
Mention may also be made, as a structuring polymer which can be used in the present invention, of polyamide resins resulting from the condensation of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and of a diamine (including, for example, compounds having more than 2 carbonyl groups and 2 amine groups), the carbonyl and amine groups of adjacent individual units being condensed via an amide bond. These polyamide resins can be, for example, those made and/or sold under the trade name VERSAMID(copyright) by General Mills, Inc. and Cognis (VERSAMID 930, 744 or 1655) or under the tradename ONAMID(copyright), in particular ONAMID S or C, by Olin Mathieson Chemical Corp. These resins have a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 6,000 to 9,000. For further information on these polyamides, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,705 and 3,148,125, the descriptions of polyamides therein being specifically incorporated herein by reference. For example, according to certain embodiments of the present invention, at least one of VERSAMID(copyright) 930 and 744 can be used.
According to certain embodiments, use may also be made of the commercial products made and/or sold under the name CASAMID(copyright) (CASAMID 872, 876, 879) by Swan: these polymers are polyamides of fatty acid dimers and of aliphatic diamines.
According to certain embodiments, use may also be made of the polyamides based on dimerized fatty acids made and/or sold by Arizona under the references UNI-REZ (110, 120, 118, 126, 138, 141) and the product made and/or sold under the reference MACROMELT 6212 by Henkel. For further information on these polyamides, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209, the description of polyamides therein being specifically incorporated herein by reference.
Of course, mixtures of polymers indicated above can be used.
According to certain embodiments, the structuring polymers of the composition of the present invention can have a softening temperature of greater than 70xc2x0 C., and, for example, ranging up to 190xc2x0 C. For example, they can exhibit a softening temperature ranging from 80 to 130xc2x0 C. These polymers can be, for example, nonwaxy polymers.
According to certain embodiments, the composition can comprise an amount of the at least one polymer, as active material, ranging from 0.5 to 50% by weight, for example from 5 to 40% by weight and, as further example, from 10 to 30% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
Use may be made, in the composition of the present invention, as the at least one odorous substance, of at least one of a fragrance and an aroma of natural or synthetic origin and their mixtures. Mention may be made, as fragrances and aromas of natural origin, of, for example, extracts of flowers (for example, lily, lavender, rose, jasmine, and ylang-ylang), of stems and of leaves (for example patchouli, geranium, and pettigrain), of fruits (for example, coriander, anise, caroway, and juniper), of fruit rinds (for example, bergamot, lemon, and orange), of roots (for example, angelica, celery, cardamon, iris, and sweetflag), of wood (for example, pinewood, sandalwood, lignum vitae, and pink cedar), of grasses and of gramineous plants (for example, tarragon, lemon grass, sage, and thyme), of needles and of branches (for example, spruce, fir, pine, and dwarf pine), and of resins and of balms (for example, galbanum, elemi, benzoin, myrrh, olibanum, and opopanax).
Mention may be made, as odorous substances of synthetic origin, of, for example, compounds comprising at least one of ester, ether, aldehyde, ketone, aromatic alcohol and hydrocarbon groups.
Mention may be made, as esters, of, for example, benzyl acetate, benzyl benzoate, phenoxyethyl isobutyrate, p-tert-butylcyclohexyl acetate, citronellyl acetate, citronellyl formate, geranyl acetate, linalyl acetate, dimethylbenzylcarbonyl acetate, phenylethyl acetate, linalyl benzoate, benzyl formate, ethylmethylphenyl glycinate, alkylcyclohexyl propionate, styralyl propionate, and benzyl salicylate.
Mention may be made, as ethers, of, for example, benzyl ethyl ether.
Mention may be made, as aldehydes, of, for example, linear alkanals comprising from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, citral, citronellal, citronellyloxyacetaldehyde, cyclamen aldehyde, hydroxycitronellal, lilial, and bourgeonal.
Mention may be made, as ketones, of, for example, ionones, for example xcex1-isomethylionone, and methyl cedryl ketone.
Mention may be made, as aromatic alcohol and, for example terpene alcohols, of, for example, anethole, citronellol, eugenol, isoeugenol, geraniol, linalol, phenylethyl alcohol, and terpineol.
Mention may be made, as hydrocarbons of, for example, terpenes. These compounds optionally can be provided in the form of a blend of two or more of these odorous substances.
Furthermore, use may also be made, for example, as the at least one odorous substance, of essential oils, components of aromas, such as, for example, oils of sage, of camomile, of clove, of balm, of mint, of cinnamon leaf, of lime blossom, of juniper, of vetiver, of olibanum, of galbanum, of labolanum, and of lavandin.
Use can be made, as the at least one odorous substance, alone or as a blend, of oil of bergamot, dihydromyrcenol, lilial, lyral, citronellol, phenylethyl alcohol, xcex1-hexylcinnamaldehyde, geraniol, benzylacetone, cyclamen aldehyde, linalol, ambroxan, indol, hedione, sandelice, oils of lemon, mandarin and of orange, allyl amine glycolate, cyclovertal, oil of lavender, oil of sage, xcex2-damascone, oil of geranium, cyclohexyl salicylate, phenylacetic acid, geranyl acetate, benzyl acetate, and rose oxide.
According to certain embodiment of the present invention, a blend of various odorous substances, which generate, in common, a scenting note which is pleasing to the user, can be used.
The liquid fatty phase of the composition can be present, for example, in an amount of at least 20% of the total weight of the composition, for example ranging from 20 to 88.5% by weight, for example from 30 to 85% by weight, and, as a further example, from 40 to 80% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
According to certain embodiments, the liquid fatty phase can comprise at least one oil chosen from polar and nonpolar oils, of different chemical natures, and can be used individually and as mixtures. The oils can be chosen such that they do not harm the transparency of the composition. According to certain embodiments of the present invention, the liquid fatty phase can comprise at least one polar oil and at least one nonpolar oil.
Mention may be made, for example, as polar oils, of:
hydrocarbonaceous vegetable oils with a high content of triglycerides composed of esters of fatty acids and of glycerol, the fatty acids of which can have varied chain lengths, it being possible for these chains to be linear or branched and unsaturated or saturated; these oils include, for example, wheat germ, maize, sunflower, karite, castor, sweet almond, macadamia, apricot, soybean, cottonseeds, alfalfa, poppy, pumpkin seed, sesame, cucumber, avocado, hazelnut, grapeseed, black current seed, evening primrose, millet, barley, quinoa, olive, rye, safflower, candlenut, passionflower and musk rose oils; and triglycerides of caprylic/capric acid, such as, for example, those sold by Stearineries Dubois and those sold under the names MIGLYOL 810, 812 and 818 by Dynamit Nobel;
synthetic esters and ethers, such as, for example, isopropyl myristate, octanoates, decanoates, and ricinoleates of alcohols and of polyalcohols, for example esters of C8-C24 fatty acids and of polyols such as, for example glycerol, sorbitan, glucose, and methylglucose, such as, for example sorbitan, glyceryle, glucose, and methylglucose stearates, isostearates, hydroxystearates, and oleates; synthetic oils of formula R5COOR6 in which R5 is chosen from residues of linear and branched higher fatty acids comprising from 1 to 40, for example from 7 to 19, carbon atoms and R6 is chosen from branched hydrocarbonaceous chains comprising from 1 to 40, for example from 3 to 20, carbon atoms, with the proviso R5 and R6 that together comprise at least 10 carbon atoms, such as, for example, purcellin oil (cetostearyl octanoate) and isononyl isononanoate, and C12 to C15 alkyl benzoates;
C12 to C26 saturated fatty alcohols, such as, for example, octyldodecanol, isocetyl alcohol and behenyl alcohol;
fatty acids; and
mixtures thereof.
The nonpolar oils can be chosen from, for example, silicone oils, such as, for example, volatile and nonvolatile and linear and cyclic polydimethylsiloxanes which are liquid at ambient temperature; and linear and branched hydrocarbons and fluorocarbons of synthetic or mineral origin, such as, for example, volatile paraffin oils (such as, for example, isoparaffins and isododecane) and nonvolatile paraffin oils and their derivatives, petrolatum, polydecenes, hydrogenated polyisobutene, such as, for example, parleam oil, and squalane.
According to certain embodiments of the present invention, the composition can comprise at least one oil chosen from esters of C8-C24 fatty acids and of polyols, and C12 to C26 saturated fatty alcohols, for example, octyldodecanol.
The fatty phase can also comprise other fatty substances, such as, for example, waxes, in so far as the latter are compatible with the other components of the composition and in so far as they do not detrimentally affect the properties of the composition, such as, for example, its transparency.
The composition of the present invention can additionally comprises any additive conventionally used in the field under consideration chosen from, for example, antioxidants, preservatives, neutralizing agents, cosmetic and dermatological active principles, such as, for example, emollients, moisturizing agents, vitamins, essential fatty acids, sunscreen agents, and their mixtures. When present in the composition of the invention, additives can be present in an amount ranging from 0.001 to 20%, for example from 0.01 to 10%, by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition. The composition can comprises, for example, at least one additive chosen from cosmetic and dermatological active principles.
Of course, a person skilled in the art will take care to choose the possible additional additives and/or their amount so that the advantageous properties of the composition according to the invention are not, or not substantially, detrimentally affected by the envisaged addition.
The present invention applies not only to scenting products but also to products for caring for, treating and making up the skin, including the scalp, and the lips comprising an odorous substance. The composition according to the present invention can thus be configured to be a composition for at least one of scenting, caring for, treating, and for making up keratinous substances and can be provided, for example, in the form of a transparent stick. It can constitute, for example, stick products for the antisun protection of the skin of the face; make-up removing products; products for making up the skin, both of the human face and the human body, in particular in the form of colored make-up products, such as foundations cast as a stick or in a dish, blushers and face powders, lipsticks, concealers and temporary tattooing products; products for making up the eyes, the eyebrows and/or the hair, such as eyeliners in the pencil form and mascara tablets; and body hygiene products. It can be, for example, used for scenting.
A further subject of the invention is a cosmetic process for the scenting of cosmetic substrates, including, for example, human keratinous substances, such as skin, lips and superficial body growths, comprising the application, to the cosmetic substrate, such as a keratinous substance, of the composition as defined herein.
According to certain embodiments of the present invention, the composition can comprise at least one coloring material which can be chosen from lipophilic dyes and hydrophilic dyes commonly used in any of cosmetic and dermatological compositions, and their mixtures. This coloring material can be present in an amount ranging from 0.001 to 5% of the total weight of the composition, for example 0.01 to 2% of the total weight of the composition.
The fat-soluble dyes are, for example, chosen from sudan red, DC Red 17, DC Green 6, xcex2-carotene, soybean oil, sudan brown, DC Yellow 11, DC Violet 2, DC Orange 5, and quinoline yellow.
The composition according to the invention can be manufactured by known processes generally used in the cosmetic or dermatological field. It can be manufactured, for example, by the process comprising heating the polymer to at least its softening temperature, adding thereto the other components, optionally the at least one coloring material and optionally at least one additive, and mixing the combined mixture until a clear and transparent solution is obtained. The homogeneous mixture obtained can then be cast in an appropriate mold, such as, for example, a lipstick mould, or directly in the packaging articles (case, pot, and dish, for example).
The invention is illustrated in more detail in the following examples. The percentages are given by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition, unless otherwise mentioned.